b e f o r e
by Jivester
Summary: Ha ha. Ha ha ha ha. Sorry, no. Discontinued because writing is just not who I am.


_- x o x o **A . N** x o x o -_

The fiction's rating was upped to M, just in case. I know I'm not gonna have sex in it or anything, but I'm sure I might hint at it. Teens 13+ should grow up and deal with it, because teenage pregnancy is a big deal, blahblahblah, and kiddies 12 and under can just wait till their mommies tell them about the birds and the bees. I'm sure they learn at about ten years of age or something and maybe all my readers are past that age anyway.

_Danny Phantom and all related characters © B. Hartman._

_Story Idea © Me, Jasmen V. _

-:-:-:-:-:-

Pamela D'Angleo strolled to her gym locker, her face barely red, and her hair in a small ponytail. She neither loved nor hated PE, but to her coach's delight followed the orders she bellowed out anyway. It was much better than the what the other girls were doing: sitting and gossiping on the bleachers. "She obviously has no self respect, or, like, care that her makeup is going to run," one of the girls whispered to her clique. "Or that she'll smell like one of the boys," cried another. It didn't really matter, did it?

Pamela took out a blue ribbon before shutting her locker and turning to face Madeline Porter who had just ran up to her. "Hey Mads," Pamela said coolly letting her hair out of the small rubber band and tying it back with the ribbon. Maddie's face was positively red, and Pamela took notice she hadn't changed out of her gym uniform yet.

"Coach wanted to see me after class," Maddie stated, acknowledging Pamela's risen-eyebrow-stare. "but she kept talking, and talking and just wouldn't shut up."

Pamela shrugged. "Fair enough. I'll meet you at homeroom, kay? You take too long to dress for me to stick around anyway." Maddie was struggling to get in her new aqua fishnet tights, and nodded before falling off balance onto a bench nearby. Pamela gave a light chuckle before heading out of the locker room.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Sanchez"

"Here."

"Foley?"

"Present."

"Gray?"

"Here."

"DiAngelo?"

Pamela had one of her "it's time to ignore Mr. O' Conner now" looks as she doodled on the torn notebook paper in front of here. "Here," she responded dully. It's not like it mattered whether or not she paid attention. It was only homeroom.

Conner continued to take roll call. He had one of those monotone voices that just droned on and on. Maybe he was a robot. Yeah, that was logical.

"Price?"

The teacher looked around the room when he heard no answer.

"Price?" he asked again, annoyance breaking his flat tone. Conner turned and made large crosses at his clipboard. "Kid's never here," he muttered. As the teacher took his seat at his desk, the door furthest back of the room slammed. The door slamming had become so routine that Pamela, much like the other students, bothered to look at who slammed the door. They already knew.

"Hey Teach," Adam said as he strutted to his seat, giving a two-finger salute in the process.

Conner let a sigh escape. "Welcome to homeroom, Mr. Price." Conner, much like the kids before him, couldn't give a care. He got comfortable in his big leather chair, and waited until the twenty minutes of homeroom fun were over.

Maria Ramirez turned in her seat and cooed at Adam. "Hey Adam," she said in a cool Spanish accent. She flipped her long, black, wavy hair over her shoulders, just for flare. The batting of her turquoise eyes was a nice touch.

Adam, Pamela saw, seemed unimpressed. "Hey." Normally, he would suck in Maria's kiss ups loving the attention she, along with all the other girls, gave him, but today he looked distant. Pamela saw him look away out the window closest to him. She knew he could see his school's football field from that spot. She's done her fair share of staring at the field herself. There was something soothing about looking at it, and not for the promises of making out with your boyfriend behind the bleachers after class.

Not that Pamela could really do that, being boyfriend-less and all, but that was beyond the point.

Maria was too dense to notice that Adam's entrance was an act, as Pamela had. But before Pamela could think about it further he thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

"Hmm, I think _someone_ has a cruuush," Maddie sung into Pamela's ear. Pamela, who had unintentionally been staring at Adam the whole time, turned bright red and denied.

"Yeah, _sure_," Maddie said rolling her eyes. "I guess I don't blame you. He is pretty cute."

"Mads!" Pamela shouted throwing her hands in the air. "Just - no. Stop. Just stop."

Maddie laughed. Pamela glared.

"Okay, Pam. I'm sorry." Maddie's apology was half sincere and half joking, but it was good enough for Pamela. "Now let's go. We have Sterton next period, and you know how she is when people are late to her class." Maddie started walking out of the room, swinging her arms side to side, and making the many bracelets give off an annoying, high pitched jingle.

Pamela started to trail after, but had to go back into the classroom for her notebook under her seat. When she got back up from crouching, she noticed Adam still hadn't moved, nor has his gaze from the window.

Silently, Pamela walked out of the room, trying not to break Adam's thoughts, but in doing so, she ran into a desk with a loud clump. Someone somewhere was laughing at her for her bad timing misfortune.

Adam, now alerted by the sound, turned and found Pamela trying to scamper away. "Hey," he called out to her, and Pamela silently cursed for being so clumsy. "Your name's Pamela, right?"

Pamela never turned around to face him. Normally, she wouldn't give him her time of day. He was cocky and arrogant, he was a ladies man and insincere. She thought on whether she would give him her pity and stay with him in the room.

She didn't.

-:-:-:-:-:-

_- x o x o **A . N** x o x o -_

Lotsa people use Porter as Maddie's maiden name. Just thought I'd join the crowd. Look, longer chapter. Yay?


End file.
